All I'm Losing Is Me
by Gibbon
Summary: Re-loaded. Matt is a homosexual, Davis hates T.K, Tai turns on Matt, Daikari, moments of Taito, Suicide, sex, violence.Everything you could want!


T.K sat in his history class not paying any attention to a boring lecture his teacher was giving.  He glanced his eyes around the class then they had fixated on Davis the first thought in his mind was vengeance.  Then he glanced once more and saw Kari, his eyes fixated on her, all he thought of was betrayal.  T.K then stared at his desk and started reminiscing about the night before this Monday. T.K went over Kari's house as a surprise to see how she was doing, this was a bad mistake.  

He knocked on the door once, no one answered, he knocked again still no answer, he then stood there for a moment and then went to see if the door was open.  He checked and to his surprise it was, he walked in to see if everything was all right and he heard some groaning noises.  T.K took position to hit someone as he flipped on the light switch in the living room to see if everything was safe, and he then yelled, "What the fuck is this."  

To his surprise he saw Kari on the couch with Davis on top of her in what appeared to be them having sex.  Kari glanced over to see who turned on the lights praying it wasn't her mom or Tai, and then she saw T.K standing there in shock and his eyes started to water.  

"T.K, what is the answer?"  T.K looked up at the teacher and said with no clue, "Napolean?"  The whole class laughed and Davis said while laughing, "Yeah Napolean considering this is ancient history not European first of all and second of all dumb ass he gave you the choice of Aristotle or Plato, god damn you are a loser."  

The class burst out in laughter but it quickly ceased when T.K yelled, "Why is everyone against me!"  The class stayed silent for a moment before Davis said, "Go cry to your big gay brother, you loser!"  "Leave Matt alone, it's not his fault he's gay," T.K screamed.  This made the class once again burst out in laughter and T.K got up tears in his eyes and ran out of the classroom.  

The teacher sarcastically laughed before he told Davis he had detention and Davis yelled once more mockingly of T.K, "Why is everyone against me," and once more the class burst into laughter.

After school T.K went to get ready for his basketball game, he was the star point guard for his high school team.  He got into his uniform stepped onto the court, took a few warm up shots, then the ref blew the whistle for the game to start.

T.K and four other players stormed the court and they started playing.  The ball was tipped to T.K and he ran the court and scored an easy deuce.  Soon enough the halftime whistle blew and Odaiba was up 30-10 and T.K had 20 points, this by far was his best game of the season.  The halftime whistle blew and the game began again, and as the play was going on Davis and Kari walked into the gym hand and hand to watch the game.  

T.K momentarily took his attention away from the court and onto them, then a player from the other team had an open path to net and dunked it home.  T.K was like this threw the whole 3rd period and at the end of it the score was 35-30.  The coach pulled T.K from the game, and the team ended up losing.  T.K walked out of the locker room and started to walk home.  "Damn it I blew the game cuz I got mad, I have to know why Kari left me for that jerk Davis," T.K muttered under his breath.

~The next day~

At lunch time Davis sat at a table with his friends and was telling them about the look on T.K's face when he saw him and Kari having sex.  

Meanwhile T.K was talking to Kari about the whole thing two nights ago and Kari explained "T.K I was a bit drunk," and then T.K over heard what Davis was bragging to his friends about.  He got up thinking of only one thing, vengeance.  

Kari said, "T.K don't Davis is not worth it, and the only _real _reason I did it is because we were getting no where."  This further enraged T.K as he got up and walked over to Davis' table and stared at him.  Davis said, "Oh the big baby is back, guess what when you were at home jacking off to pictures of Kari, I was actually in the real deal you flamer, just go and flirt with your brother, dork."

"That's it!"  Screamed T.K, Davis laughed and said, "What are you gonna do cry a river and drown me in it woman, god damn your 16 years old and you still cry, homo, speaking of homo's how's the biggest fag in Odaiba high doing, wait he's over there, hey fag your brother is getting pissed why don't you come over hear and suck his dick and calm him down."  The whole table yelled, "Ohhh."  Matt was over a few lunch tables down sitting with his friends and he got up next to T.K.  "T.K calm down Davis is not worth it," Matt said to T.K.  "Hey Matt come here fag," said Davis.

Matt just stood there calmly.  Davis whispered to one of his friends then got up and said, "Okay I'll come to you."  Davis walked over to Matt and then one of his friends got down behind Matt and Davis shoved Matt over him.  The whole lunch room burst out into laughter and Kari got up to see what was so funny. 

"I'm going to kill you fucker," an angry Matt yelled but T.K walked over and said, "Matt let me handle this."

T.K then walked over to Davis with his right fist clenched and picked it up and punched Davis right in the nose.  Davis fell to the ground in pain and clenched his face with both his hands as blood poured through his fingertips.  T.K smiled, helped Matt up and walked out of the cafeteria.  Everyone stood around Davis laughing, it was very degrading.

One of Davis's friends helped him up and said, "Damn that fag sure kicked your ass," he then walked away laughing.  The rest of the day went very slow for Davis.

~That night~

"Fucking Matt and T.K, I'll teach those flamers to fuck with me."  Davis then called up one of his friends and told him how they would drive Yamato Ishida out of school.

~The next day in the hallway in school~

"T.K you have to promise me you won't mess with that loser Davis, okay," asked Matt.  T.K said, "Matt I'll try not to he is just so damn….Matt why the hell are there so many people gathered around your locker."  "What why," asked Matt.  T.K managed to get threw the laughing crowd and to his horror saw the word fag spray painted on Matt's locker.  T.K turned around and saw Matt standing there with his eyes watering.  

One of Davis's friends yelled, "Oh look its true he is a fag, look at the 18 year old, man liking man, he's so damn gay."  Matt held his head down and walked away, he started to cry.  T.K said under his breath, "I'm going to kill Davis."  Matt started walking down the hallway, he dropped his books on the way.  T.K ran to catch up to him and said, "Matt look who it is coming from its no big deal your Yamato Ishida, you got a band and a lot of friends don't worry about this loser."  Matt just kept walking seemingly ignoring T.K.

~At Lunch~

Matt got his disgusting cafeteria food and went to sit down at his normal table with Tai, the whole table was laughing but once Matt sat down the laughter ceased.  One of kids at the table said, "Matt I don't think you should sit here, or actually even come anywhere near us anymore, so please just get the fuck up I don't want to make this difficult."  Matt looked at Tai then got up and left the table, and then the table resumed talking and laughing.  Matt then walked over to Davis's table.  Davis said, "Hey we don't want any trouble fag, so just leave."  Matt had told Davis he wanted to meet him at the park at nine o'clock that night.  Davis had something sinister planned for this event, he thought to himself it couldn't get better than this.

~That night~

Matt was at the park promptly at 9, but Davis was a little late.  Finally he arrived, Davis laughed, "Alright homo you know I'm not gay so don't try anything funny."  Matt just stood there and then started crying while he said,  "I hope your happy Davis you ruined my life, now no one likes me even Tai my supposed best friend is afraid of me because I'm gay, I just want to tell you its over you had your fun, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you just stop torturing me."  

Davis grunted under his breath, "Perfect," then Tai and Ken walked up to the park were Davis and Matt where.  Matt said, "Hey how did you …" but it was trailed off because Tai backhanded Matt across the face and Ken tripped him and they pulled Matt to the ground and pinned him down.  Davis then pulled a video recorder out of back pack and put it on.

He said into the recorder, "What happens when straight people fuck with fags well lets see."  Davis then punched Matt in the stomach.  Matt winced trying not to scream although it hurt him so bad.  Davis punched him once more, before he took spray paint out of his book bag.  Matt saw this and tried to break free from Tai and Ken but Ken kicked him in the side.  Matt's eyes started to water from the pain.  "Alright bitch just sit still and take it like a man, I didn't say take it from a man I said take it like a man."  Davis smiled then he spray painted Matt's stomach yellow.  "You see bitch this is what color you are yellow, I hate fags and especially you, the cool guy on campus, the one everyone likes well now you're the one taking the shit, not me."  "Tai why," asked a crying Matt.

"You got all the girls from me and you were a fag and didn't tell them, I'm tired of being the kid living in your fucking shadow, and I hate fags, and oh yeah and if your wondering that's the same reason why Ken is here, he hates fags too."

Ken spit on Matt then, him Davis, and Tai walked off leaving Matt there, in the middle of a park at 10.30 in the freezing cold with his stomach spray-painted.  Matt watched as the three walked away and laughing but then Davis turned around, Tai and Ken followed.  The three started walking back, Matt just lay there.  Tai and Ken stepped on both of Matt's hands.  Matt looked straight up and saw Davis standing there, looking down at him.  Davis then grabbed Matt's crotch, "Does it feel good fag, huh do you like this, he grabbed harder."  Matt was hurt so bad, but yet it felt so good, then he opened his eyes and saw what appeared to be a hint of arousal in Davis's eyes.  But then Davis let go and punched Matt across the face.  Then Tai and Ken let go and three walked off for good.  On his way out Davis said, "Don't get any ideas fag."

Matt closed his eyes and was spitting out blood, his front tooth got knocked out.

He sat there, thinking about his life, thinking how he had nothing left, he thought it was pointless to get up, to live another day of this.  Somehow he forced him self to get up and take a long walk home.

~At his house~

"I'm home," Matt said glumly, but no one answered.  "Figures he's out," Matt was referring to his dad and how he is never home, never there for him.  Matt walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.  "Why did you do this to me, god damn it why, why did you make me different," Matt yelled at his reflection in the mirror.  Matt pulled up his shirt to take a look at his yellow stomach and said, "Maybe Davis is right, this is all I am."

Matt then punched the mirror as hard as he could.  The mirror shattered into many pieced and slashed his whole right hand.  "There is no point in waking up tomorrow, it will be the same, I wish I could have some peace, now my best friend turned on me,  I wish I could end it all, you know what that's the best idea I've had my whole life," Matt whispered to himself

Matt looked down at the shattered pieces of glass.  He found a nice big crimson stained one and picked it up.  He looked at his face in it, then he held it high in the air with his left hand and slashed down at his right wrist.  Nothing happened, he did it again and again until Matt found himself not being able to sustain his balance and he fell down.  He lied there half dead and said to himself, "This is the feeling I've been missing, finally some happiness."  Then he blacked out and his heart moved slower and slower until it stopped dead, as was he.   
  



End file.
